Garfield
Garfield'' ist der Titel einer amerikanischen Comicstripserie und der Name ihres Hauptcharakters. Produktionsgeschichte Garfield startete seine Comickarierre am 19. Juni 1978 als Stripserie in 41 amerikanischen Zeitungen. Davor hatte sein Schöpfer, Jim Davis, sich an einer anderen Serie namens Gnorm Gnat versucht, die aber nicht erfolgreich verlief. Auf den Rat eines Herausgebers änderte Davis den Hauptcharakter von einem Insekt in eine Katze um. Ursprünglich sollte dessen Besitzer, Jon Arbuckle, die eigentliche Hauptfigur der Serie sein, doch Garfield entpuppte sich als so populär, dass er schließlich zum Fokus seiner Serie wurde. Garfields Charakterdesign wurde maßgeblich von den Katzen beeinflusst, mit denen Davis in seiner Jugend aufgewachsen war, und von seinem eigenen Großvater, James A. Garfield Davis. Garfields Besitzer, der Cartoonist Jon Arbuckle, basiert auf Davis selbst und erhielt seinen Namen von einer Kaffeewerbung aus den 1950igern. Dazu kamen Lyman, ein Freund von Jon, der als menschlicher Gesprächspartner für diesen eingeführt wurde, und dessen geistig minderbewerteter Hund Odie, dessen Name aus einer Autohauswerbung stammt, den Davis selbst verfasst hatte und die einen Charakter namens Odie der Dorfidiot ("Odie the Village Idiot") als Maskottchen vorwies. Nur wenige Jahre nach seiner Einführung war Garfield so erfolgreich geworden, dass Davis eine eigene Firma namens Paws, Inc. gründete, um das mit dem Titel verbundene Merchandising managen zu können. Auch wurde das Comic von mehreren Verlagen herausgegeben, im Moment von Universal Press Syndicate, während die Urheberrechte immer noch bei Davis und Paws verbleiben. Neben den Comicstrips existieren bislang u.a. folgende zusätzliche Medienversionen: *'Filme' **''Garfield: Der Film'' (Garfield: The Movie) (CGI/Live Action; 2004) **''Garfield: A Tale of Two Kitties'' (CGI/Live Action; 2006) **''Garfield – Fett im Leben'' (Garfield Gets Real) (CGI; 2008) *'Zeichentrickserien' **''Garfield und seine Freunde'' (Garfield and Friends) (1988-1994) **''The Garfield Show'' (CGI; 2008-) *'Zeichentrick-Specials' **''A Garfield Christmas'' **''Garfield Gets a Life'' **''Garfield Goes Hollywood'' **''Garfield in Paradise'' **''Garfield in the Rough'' **''Garfield on the Town'' **''Garfield's Babes and Bullets'' **''Garfield's Feline Fantasies'' **''Garfield's Halloween Adventure'' **''Garfield's Thanksgiving'' **''Garfield: His 9 Lives'' **''Happy Birthday, Garfield'' **''Here Comes Garfield'' *'Comupterspiele' **thumb|160px|Garfield und seine FreundeGarfield: Big Fat Hairy Deal **''Garfield: Caught in the Act'' **''A Tale of Two Kittens'' **''Garfield's Nightmare'' **''Garfield Labyrinth'' **''Garfield Lasagna World Tour'' **''Garfield's Diner'' Charakterbeschreibung thumb|Garfields AnatomieGarfield wurde am 19. Juni 1978 in der Küche eines italiensichen Restaurants geboren. Bereits als Säugling wies er ein stolzes Gewicht von 5 Pfund und 6 Unzen (ca. 2,44 Kilo) und einen Heißhunger für italienische Küche, speziell Lasagne, vor. Da Garfield dem Restaurantbesitzer bald die Pastavorräte regelmäßig wegfraß, vermied jener den Konkurs, indem er Garfield an eine Tierhandlung verkaufte. Am 19. August schließlich betrat der Comiczeichner Jon Arbuckle den Laden, um sich eine Katze zu kaufen, und bekam, wie er sich später bedauernd äußern sollte, statt eines süßen Kätzchens "eine Lasagna mit Fell und Krallen". Garfield machte es sich bald im Heim von Jon sehr bequem, und da Jon ebenfalls Lasagne mochte, fühlte der fette, faule Kater sich bald wie im Paradies. Später zog Jons Freund Lyman auf der Suche nach einer neuen Bleibe bei Jon ein und brachte seinen Hund Odie mit. Obwohl Garfield den Neuankömmling zuerst gar nicht ausstehen konnte, entwickelte sich in der Zeit eine Art Freundschaft zwischen den beiden, obwohl Garfield es bei Gelegenheit nicht lassen konnte, den schwachsinnigen - und daher meist sehr willigen - Odie für seine Streiche zu missbrauchen. Auch begegnete er seiner Mutter, die immer noch in dem inzwischen doch konkurs gegangenen Restaurant wohnt; Nermal, einen "süßen" Kätzchen und damit seinem bitteren Rivalen um Jons Gunst; seiner zahnlückigen Romanze Arlene; seinem heißgeliebten Teddybären Pooky und vielen anderen farbenfrohen Gestalten. ''Garfield'' und TMNT *thumb|200px|Garfield als "Garfello"Garfield und Odie erscheinen als Gastdarsteller im Comicstrip "Garfield Meets The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles", wo Garfield die Turtles mit einem Trick um ihre Pizza zu bringen versucht, der Plan aber wegen Odies Schusseligkeit als Rohrkrepierer endet. *Garfield erscheint zusammen mit der 1987iger Version von Michelangelo und vielen anderen Cartooncharakteren im Crossover-Special Cartoon All-Stars To The Rescue (deutscher Titel: Comic-Stars gegen Drogen). *Garfield wird auch in mindestens einer Folge der 1990iger Comicstrip-Reihe persifliert. Siehe auch *TMNT-Gastauftritte **"Garfield Meets The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" **''Cartoon All-Stars To The Rescue'' Quellenverzeichnis *Webseite: Garfield.com *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Garfield Wikipedia: Garfield] (englisch) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Comicstrips) Kategorie:Neutrale Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Katzen Kategorie:Tiere Kategorie:Haustiere Kategorie:Charaktere aus externen Serien Kategorie:Externe Serien Kategorie:Comics